


Memories

by Arwenimladris



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenimladris/pseuds/Arwenimladris
Summary: The leader of the Saints is reminded of her former life before Zinyak. For the first time, she lets herself have a moment whilst being comforted by a friend. Female boss x Johnny Gat fluff





	

**Memories**

 

She found herself on the ship deck looking out towards the stars. Since the whole shit went down with Zinyak and Earth being destroyed, she hadn't had time to admire the beauty of the universe. She took it all in; the beauty and the mystery which lied in front of her, being reminded how small she actually is. She took another sip of her beer, realizing she has been gone from the party long enough for her lack of presence to be questioned and eventually for someone to come looking for her. It was Pierce's birthday and what was left of the crew decided to throw a party to celebrate. The party and the atmosphere it created reminded the boss of how it used to be back on Earth and found herself being drowned in memories. Not wishing to ruin the mood, she excused herself for a short while.

Looking at the stars now reminded her of the time her and Shaundi stargazed on the penthouse roof at the dead of night, drunk and talking about the constellations and the future of the Saints; both never guessed it would've ended up in the stars themselves. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the faint, drunk singing of Pierce. She thought back to the car karaokes she shared with Pierce. She remembered singing _"Loving is what I got"_ with her lieutenant when she first arrived at Steelport after configuring their first car. One karaoke session which stood out among the rest was recently when her and Pierce had a duet of _"Opposites attract"._ She found herself smiling and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

She took another sip of her beer. She stared down at the beer and remembered the time her and Gat first shared a beer in the church back at Stillwater many years ago. After the defeat of the Vice Kings, her and Gat shared a beer in his office. She remembered the banter and shit they exchanged, constantly insulting one another in a light hearted way. Her thoughts then played back to the time where she used join Gat when he shot up lined bottles in their old hideout soon after she became the leader of the Saints. Her smile faded. She would give anything to re-live those moments.

She thought of the Saints who aren't here today. She built up an empire and a reputation which led her to be President of the United States, and now nothing remains except the few who always had her back.

She took another sip of beer. She realized this was probably her 4th or 5th bottle and started to feel the alcohol kick in. She heard her crew faintly cheer. Despite everything, they had her back and they had hers. She never admitted it but, in her own way, she loved every single one of them and would sacrifice herself to keep them safe. All those who had fallen in the Saints name, she held them close to her heart too.

The boss found herself suddenly overwhelmed with an emotion she rarely experienced, let alone showed; Sadness. Unexpectedly, a single tear rolled down her cheek as the memories of her former life replayed themselves in her head. Being caught up with her thoughts, she didn't hear the approaching of the first lieutenant of the Saints coming from behind.

"You're missing out on the shits n' giggles, Boss," Gat explained as he approached her.

Snapping out of her thoughts and siding her emotions, she greeted him with a grin. "Sorry Johnny, just needed a quick breather from it all." She wasn't lying.

"Ah, I understand. It is getting a bit wild-" The sight of the tear on his bosses cheek caught him off guard. He shot her a confused look as he studied the tear that slowly made its way down her cheek. Never in all of history of the Saints has he seen his boss cry or show any remorse or sadness.

"You okay, boss?" Gat asked with deep concern as he moved in closer.

Seeing what he was looking at, the boss quickly wiped the tear and gave Gat a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, something was in my eye earlier," she reassured him. He wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit."

"Oh, Fuck off, Gat," she snapped; her strong, stubborn nature kicking in. She took another sip of her beer before turning to make her way out, only to be stopped with Gat grabbing her arm. Johnny pulled her towards him, grabbing her beer and placing it down. Without saying another word, Gat pulled her in for a hug. The sudden gesture took the boss by surprise; never before has her lieutenant shown this much human contact. Despite her strong nature and dislike of human contact, she embraced it; wrapping her arms around his strong muscular frame. Gat held his boss tight, resting his head on hers. She didn't need to explain; he knew exactly what was on her mind. Although he didn't like to admit it, he knew it was a matter of time before his boss gave into her remorse.

A minute or so passed and both still held one another. Without warning, he felt his spacesuit getting wet where her face was and he heard her trying, but failing, at fighting her emotions. He couldn't begin to imagine her sadness and grief. He hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, shh…"

Gat was never the comforter, but in this moment, holding the girl who has saved his ass more than once, everything felt right. Seeing his boss so sad hurt him. He felt a clench of tightness in his chest with every sob he felt from his boss. Gat didn't understand why he felt like that and why he felt compelled to comfort when he's never felt compelled with anyone else.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away slightly, still holding her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and tilted her head upwards.

"Let it out, girl," he began as his thumb stroked her face.

"Let it out," he repeated. "And after you're done crying like a lil' bitch, suck it up, put on your big girl pants and plan on how you're going to take over the Zin and rule this fucking universe."

The boss smiled and simply nodded her head. She broke the hug and reached for her beer.

"Boss, look," Gat said, pointing out to the stars. A comet in the distance flew over.

"Make a wish, Boss."

"You know I don't believe in all that shit," she said as she took a sip, offering the beer to Gat.

"Boo you suck," Gat said as he took the beer, finishing it off.

"Fine, I wish for Zinyak to die a horrible, painful death in my hands," she blurted.

Gat let out a chuckle as he placed his arm around her as they both walked back to the party.

_'That's my girl,'_ he thought proudly.

 

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed this one shot. If you have any request in regards of a Saints Row one shot, feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
